Falling of the winter snow
by Superanimelover1234
Summary: Imagen if you found out one night that you were going to marie three different guys. One you never met, one you hate and one that's your best friends ex-friend. And you have feelings for someone else already. Well, Hinamori going to find out how it feels.
1. The big annoucement

"Alright people move out now!" Yelled the 3rd seat of squad 5 as a secion of the seireitei was under attact by a lot of hollows. Their was a big selection of hollow's there, menos and normal sized hollows. Luckly their was no Arancars.

Just as the Fukutaicho of squad 5, Hinamori Momo, was about to arrive, a another menos grande arrived. _Well, isn't that just great, a another hollow appeared right when I got here, a well, at least I can help the others now that I'm felling better_ thought the fukutaicho. Their squad was the only there at the time, but back up was supposed to arrive soon.

"Hajike Tobiume!" yelled HInamori as she attacted the menos grande that just appeared in front of her. They were greatly out numbered. Even do she tryed not to show it, she wanted back up to get there right away.

She used most of her power to destroy the menos. She was tired, and since she was still recovering, she faited and fell from in the air. Most of her squad members tryed to catch her, but they were caught up in their own battles. The last thing she remembered before she completly losse conscinous, was a rush of cold air going towards her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she woke up, she noticed that she was no longer on the batlle field (and that she was alive). She looked around and spoted some spiky white hair that she knew only to well. "Shiro-Chan, where am I?" she said looking around the room. "Your in my office, your lucky I came when I did or you would be dead by now." responded the white haired boy in a annoyed tone searching for something on the ground. "Also, it's Hitsuagaya-Taicho not Shiro-Chan!" he added soon after.

"Wait a second, where are the rest of my squad members? Are they ok? I have to go help them now!" responded Hinamori in a worryed tone as she tryed to get but couldn't do to the fact that she was so tired. "There fine, all the hollows are gone now so just relax for a second." said Hitsugaya getting up and walking over to her. He gave her a band aid to put on her cut on her face that she didn't even know she had.

"You should go back and get some rest, there was a lot of damage done and every squad has to help repare the buildings that were destroy tomorrow, so you need you rest" said the boy while giving her his hand to help her up. "Ok, I guess I'll be leaving now, see you tomorrow then Shiro-Chan" were the last words he heard before Momo Shunpoed off. "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho, Bed wetter...... And she's gone." yelled Hitsugaya (he didn't yell the last part do) at the place where Hinamori was standing seconds before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinamori was shunpoing to her room (if shunpoing is even a real word, but you get the idea), when she felt a reitsu that she hadn't felt in a long time. Most people would of thought it was Hitsugaya, but she knew better. This reitsu had more of a evil twist to it and she knew who was fallowing her. She turned around and yelled "You know you were never really good at hiding your reitsu, I thought you would of gotten better, but I guess you never even bothered to pratice."

"Well it seem's you've imporved Momo, I remember before you were so shocked when ever *He* found you, your face was always so funny back then, but now it looks like your face took a turn for the beauty now." said the voice of a man, that voice gave her chill's. She was now more sure who it was...... It was Kusaka. Her child hood friend's ex-friend. She was sure that Hitsugaya had killed him, twice when you think about it, but somehow he survived. And now there was more of a evil aura around him.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Shiro- I mean Hitsugaya-Taicho kill you twice?" said Momo with a emotionless expretion on her face. She was soon interrupted by Kusaka's out burst of rage at the sound of Hitsugaya's name "I will never be killed by the likes of him! Don't even mention his name to me! I've heard it enough in my memorie's!"

"Well, what are you doing here then? Are you here to get killed by Hitsugaya-Kun again?" she said. She said the last part just to annoy him, but clearly now wasn't the time to be joking around. "To tell you the truth, right now I couldn't care less about him, I'm here under orders to get you, Momo" said Kusaka with a smirk on his face. After a couple of second's, he shunpoed over right beside her. Attemting to grab her, but she was to fast for him and shunpoed a good 10 meters away from him.

"What do you want from me Kusaka?!" respond Hinamori, trying as hard as she can to keep her cool. Kusaka senced that she was only pretending to sound brave and started smiling at her, aldo it was more of a gin smirk (yes, gin has his own smirk now). "You know Momo, you were always cuter care free and clueless then when your like this, aldo I guess you were cute both ways but still. Then again, I don't want to hurt you, but I guess I can't leave here without you now, can I?" right after he said that he tryed again to catch her, but again, she was to fast for him and was now farther away from him then she was before.

"Oh don't be like that Momo, don't you want to catch up with a old friend?" Kusaka said in all most a chearful voice. "Your not my friend Kusaka, your a enemy and if Hitsugaya has the guts to attact you, so do I!" responded Momo almost to fast. "STOP SAYING HIS NAME! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT HIM, HIM, HIM, HUH!?" Kusaka's rage was starting to take over him. Right when he was about to draw his sword and attact her, Momo was moved so fast she didn't know what happened. The next thing she knew, Hitsugaya had one of his arms around her shoulder and the other one in a fist. His glare pointed completly at Kuaska.

"Kusaka, what are you doing here!?" was the first thing Hitsugaya said and he said it with a lot of rage. "Oh, it's you. I was only catching up with Hinamori here, and also if you don't mind, well even if you minded I wouldn't care, so I'm just going to take Hinamori here and be on my way." was the only thing Kusaka said to his child hood friend.

"That's not going to happen Kusaka and you know it, I'll never give her up to the likes of you and answer my first question correctly, I know that's not why your here!" yelled the white haired Captain. "Fine I guess I can tell you what's up, aldo it won't do you any good, it's not like you can stop us." responded Kusaka with his smick getting bigger every second. Hitsugaya was sad mad, he started putting his nails (his small nails) right into Momo skin, whiched caused her to give a little scearm. He stopped right after and then brought his attention once again to Kusaka. Wondering exactly why he was here and what it had to do with Momo.

"Well, were should I start?" said Kusaka putiing his index finder on his chin. "Oh I'll start with this fact, I'm here under Aizen's orders." There was a giant gasp at the sound of his name and that's when Momo and Toshiro realized more Shinigami showed up but none were at Fukutaicho level or Taicho level.

"Well, I'm here because Momo has to marie the god of the seireitei, then marie Aizen to hand the kindom over to him, but first we're going to kill the king, but only after he marie's Momo and after Aizen is done with her, she's going to marie me, oh and don't worry Hitsugaya, I'll invite you to are wedding" now his smick was exactly like gin's it was scary. Momo was in shock at the words Kusaka just spoke. And Hitsugaya was the same. Seeing their faces Kusaka added "Oh and it has to be Momo, no else can fit the resume, so don't even ask that silly question I know your both thinking".

Hinamori was frozen in shock, she couldn't belive what she had just heard. _Why did it have to be her of all people?_ was the mane question zooming in her head. She looked over at Hitsugaya, only to see that his face was red with rage and the temperchure was droping fast! Also his grip got tight again. He was no were near happy at the moment!

Kusaka looked like gin's clone by his smick, clearly he was hanging around with him way to much, and that smile only made Hitsugaya more mad. He wasn't saying a word, but it was obvious he was beyone mad. Looking away from him, Hinamori thought, _how are we going to get out of this one?_ and just when she thought that, Ulquiorra popped out of no where. Momo hopes sank. She had only heard rumors, but she knew he was a really good fighter. After all, he was espada number 4.

Now the only question in her head was _Can we get out of this one?_ and she had a feeling it was only going to get worse.


	2. Hitsugaya's orders

The falling of the winter snow chapter 2

Now that Ulquiorra appeared out of no where, there chance's of surviving where very slim. Hitsugaya tryed to find something he could use for a distration, but there was nothing he could do. But then Hitsugaya thought *I should try to hold them off while Momo gets to safty, I won't be able to do it for long, but momo's quick enough to get away in time*. Right when he was about the draw his zanpacto and push Momo away from him, a bunch of reitsu appeared. All of them at Captain level.

He turned around to see that every Captain was there. They were all ready to draw their zanpacto's in a insten. Ulquiorra then sighed and said "Look's like now won't be the best time to catch her, might as well come back some other time, and the other time, with more of a plan". "But Ulquiorra, were so close, I can beat the crap out of him in a second and we can be on our way!" protested Kusaka while pointing at the short Captain.

"Kusaka, you were nearly killed twice by him, he's to strong for you. Why did you think Aizen-Sama sent me here? To make sure you didn't die too early in the mission" responded Ulquiorra with a emotionless exprestion on his face. "Fine. But be warnned, we will be back, and don't you forget what I told you Momo, I'll be waiting." reply Kusaka as he turned towards Hinamori. After that, he only did this to bug his old friend, he blew her a kiss and then disappeared with Ulquiorra. Hitsugaya looked like he was going to burst with rage at Kusaka's last action.

"I'm going to get him and keep killing him until he die's for sure!" roared Hitsugaya with his face, if even possible, more red then before with rage. Momo looked over to Toshiro and was worryed. Not for herself, but for her prescious Shiro-Chan, standing right next to her.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho," Hitsugaya turned his head at the sound of his name. "We have heard all about the mission, so there's no need to explain it." stated Yamamoto-soitaicho. After he added "I chall need your assitence to stop this mission, bring Hinamori-Fukutaicho to your squad's berrack's just to make sure that she won't be taken durring the night, also I will inform you of what you'll be doinging to help stop Aizen's plot tomorrow".

All hitsugaya did after that was nod his head and then he shunpoed off with Momo in his arms. Hinamori shock came back, and so did all of her questions on why it had to be her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived in the Taicho's office, he put his friend down and walked over to his desk and pulled out, what looked like from Momo's view, a couple of blankects for her to use. Then he threw them a her and said "Here, you can use these for tonight" and after he bent down again and picked up a couple more blankects and two pillows. Again, he threw the pillow at her, but this time, it didn't hit her in the face.

"Since there's two sofas, you can have one and I'll have the other, and for my sake, don't snore." the white haired Capatin said once he went over to the sofa facing Hinamori and started putting the blankects he just pulled out on it. Then Momo plurted out "D-Did you already know that Kusaka, l-l-liked m-me?" with her face starting to turn a little red. "Yeah I did, he told me when we were younger, but I promised not to say anything so that's why I never told you" replyed the young Captain and surprisingly, the subject didn't seem to bother him that much.

"Well, I had no idea, I always thought he looked at me kind of funny, but I thought it was nothing, I never thought he liked me or anything and this whole stituation suck's! I don't have feeling's for any of them, I have feeling's for-" and then Momo stoped talking after that, she then thought *Man that was close, I nearly told him who I liked, if he knew he would laugh at me for sure!*.

"Well, who is it?" replyed Hitsugaya with more interest in the subject now. "I-It's none of you buinious!" yelled Hinamori with her cheeck's as red as a tomato and now he noticed she was blushing and gave a little smirk. "Well whatever, now that I know you like someone I won't quit asking till I know who, so if I were you, I'd make sure not to say anything stupid that would give it away."stated Toshiro with a smile on his face that really irratated Momo.

"Fine, look I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep now." said Momo with a irratated tone in her voice. She then sliped in the blankects and feel asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The Captain smiled at the sight of his friend and then did the same as she did, he feel asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Momo woke up to see that her friend was gone, his blankects already folded and put away. She wondered where he went. But shortly after she folded and put away her blankects and pillow, the short Taicho walked back in the room. He looked over to see that Momo was already awake and the fact that she didn't seem to notice he walked in, so he walked up behind her and said "Yo" and creeped her out. She gave a little scream then looked at Hitsugaya and yelled "Why do you always sneak up and me like that!?".

He gave her a smirk and said "Because it's fun and you should be used to it by now, so you shouldn't be screaming every time I do that, aldo your reaction is pretty funny". She rolled her eyes and then asked "So what did yamamoto-soitaicho want you do to stop Aizen's mission?". Hitsugaya then blushed slitly and gave her the letter with all the instruction on what he was ordered to do. The letter said:

Dear Hitsugaya-Taicho,

For our mission to stop Aizen, you are ordered to stay with miss Hinamori-Fukutaicho at all times. You must never leave her side other then for showers and to use the bathroom but when you do that make sure someone is with her. Incase you are wondering, you two must stay together at all times, which includes sleeping in the same room, eating together and any other activities. You must fallow all of the rules I just wrote down, no question's needed to be asked if you fallow all of those rules. Also you are ordered to go to the word of the living with miss Hinamori-Fukutaicho and stay there till further notice. All of the Captains, including myself, will meet you there once all the preporation are made. After reading this letter you must wake up miss Hinamori-Fukutaicho and go to the word of the living right away.

Signed,  
Yamamoto-soitaicho

"Well, I guess I better get my things then" was Momo respond to the letter. She only said that so Toshiro wouldn't notice the fact that she was blushing too. Right when Momo was about to leave, Hitsugaya grabbed her arm and said "You won't need to bring anything, all of the arrangements are already made for you and myself, all we have to do is leave now".

Momo nodded and then they both shunpoed off to the gate. For a change, there was no guards there. They just shoke there heads and took off to the word of the living. Little did they now, going there was a urge mistake! 


	3. The world of the living

**Note form me:**

**Sorry if my speeling suck's, it's because I go to a french school and they don't teach us much english there and what they do teach us, I already know so that's no helping me. So sorry in advence for my bad speeling.**

Once they entered the world of the living, it was really late and they where both tired (the time is different in the seireitei then in the world of the living so it was very late in the world of the living, but it was noon in the seireitei). The only thing the letter forgot to mention was where they were spending the night. They thought of going to Urahada's, but it would be to obvious, Orihime's would be obvious as well, so they agreed on going and asking Kurosaki Ichigo. Momo had never met him in person, so she didn't know what to expect.

Once they arrived at his door, they hesitated for a second before ringing the door bell. Luckly they thought of bringing their gigais! Once the door opened, they saw Ichigo's dad give them a wierd look saying _Don't you know what time it is?_. He then sighed and said, obviously he was sleeping when they rang the door bell, because he started to ask the wall what it was doing there. They looked at him funny, then Momo started to giggled a little bit, but Hitsugaya looked at him and thought _Wierdo_ and wouldn't stop looking at him funny.

After a couple of minutes of watching Ichigo's dad having a conversation with his new friend the wall, Ichigo came down stairs. He gave his dad a smack on the head abd then told Hitsugaya and Hinamori to come up stairs to his room so they could talk in privite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were upstairs, Ichigo asked "For starter's, who are you?" as he looked over at Hinamori. She replyed to him with a smile and said "I'm Hinamori Momo, nice to meet you". He looked at her for a second and then replyed "Same here, so, you two mind telling me why your here at THREE IN THE MORNING!?" he started to yell at the ending of his sentence.

Momo was a little scared at him for yelling at her out of no where like that, but Hitsugaya replyed "Do you think we chose the time!? We came here under orders." he said that with a iratated tone in his voice because he was tired. Then Hitsugaya started to explain why they were here and what had happened.

"So your telling me that Aizen need's her in order to take over the seireitei?" Ichigo asked just to make sure he heard right. Hitsugaya nodded. "Well, I've got one thing to say, it's suck's to be you, Momo." replyed Ichigo. Momo couldn't think of a come back to that, so she just started to stair at the floor of Ichigo's room.

"Anyway, can we stay here?" asked Toshiro looking towards Momo for a second and then back at Ichigo. "Fine whatever, I guess that means Rukia is going to have to move out-" started Ichigo, but right when he was about to finish, he got kicked in the head. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M MOVING OUT ICHIGO!" yelled Rukia. Ichigo then turned to face Rukia and yelled "Can't you see that there here for something important!? It's obvious they chose this place for a reason!".

"Well, ask your dad to get them a room then, doesn't he have a lot of extra space here?" said Rukia trying not to yell anymore for incase she would wake someone up. "I guess he does, I'll go ask him now." replyed Ichigo as he was leaving the room. He came back a couple of minutes later and nodded. He then showed his two visitors to the room they would have to share due to Hitsugaya's orders.

"Rukia, do you really think it's ok to leave them all alone in their?" asked Ichigo. "Yeah, they'll be fine, Hitsugaya isn't a pervert like a teddy bear we both know, so it'll be ok." replyed Rukia. "Oh and how did you convince your dad to let them stay anyway?" asked Rukia a couple of seconds after.

"I told him that they needed a room to spend the night and that there were fine with sharing a room if they had to and I made up some excuse for them not being able to have saperet rooms and that all there is to it" stated Ichigo with a _I don't really care both ways_ look on his face. Rukia just looked at him for a second and then kicked him right bellow his knee. Then she walked out the door.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" yelled Ichigo as he was trying to walk out and fallow her. She just smiled and then went in Ichigo's room and locked the door behind her. Ichigo tryed a lot of times to open it, but with no luck. After a few minutes, Rukia thought it was about time to let him in, so she unlocked the door and went straight for her 'room'. Ichgio tryed to yell at her threw the cabert door, but none of what he was saying got to her, so he just decided to go to bed out of it.

Next to his room was the room Hitsugaya and Hinamori were sharing. It had to single beds and one table. It wasn't very big, but they knew they were in no place to complain. They were so tired (the time difference from world to world affected them so they were really tired), that they feel asleep the second their heads hit their pillows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Momo awoke to the yelling of a young girl. She looked around the room to see that her friend was already awake and that he was out of the room already. She then slipped on the clothes that were besinde her bed and then walked out of the room to see what that girl was yelling about.

Once she walked down stairs, she heard someone yell "HOW COULD YOU LET THEN SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM DAD AND WHY DID YOU LET THEM STAY HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?". After the girl said that, she noticed Hinamori walk down stairs and then ran up to her. The young girl said "Well, it's about time you woke up, Toshiro here has been making excuse's ever since he woke up and I want the real answer here and now!".

Momo thought up a quick excuse and said "Well, we just lost our parents and since we are really good friend we walked her to ask Ichigo if we could stay the night. We wanted to sleep in the same room because we didn't know anyone here other then Ichigo so we felt more secure in the same room, not that we don't trust you guys and all it just, well, it's kind of hard to explain." Momo said that the most truthful way she could to make it sound like she wasn't lying, but she knew she was a bad lyer and that they might not belive her.

The girl just looked at her for a couple of seconds. She was obviously thinking over what she said. That made Momo a little nervious. She then nodded and said "Well, that makes more sence then what Toshiro said, oh and I'm Kurosaki Karin if you didn't already know." she ended her sentence with a smile. Momo was happy that Karin had belived her and that things weren't wierd anymore that she returned Kairn's smile and said "Well, it's nice to meet you and my name is Hinamori Momo, I hope we can be friends." then she put her hand out in hopes Karin would take it and sake it. She did.

"Well now that you told us what's really up, how long are you two going to be staying her?" asked Karin. Ichigo's other younger sister looked at them and was thinking the same thing the same thing Karin and everyone else in the room. Momo looked over at Hitsugaya in hope's he would think of something. Hitsugaya noticed she was looking at him and then said "We were hoping to stay here until we can find somewere else to stay" at that everyong one turned away from Momo and turned to Toshiro.

"You've been liying about why you came here in the first place since early this morning, Momo is that true?" stated Karin and Hitsugaya gave her a look saying _Why you ._ Hinamori nodded. "Well, that settles that, lets eat!" said Ichigo's younger sister. Momo didn't catch her name but thanked her for her food and sat down next to Hitsugaya. She knew today was going to be a long day so she didn't hesitat to ask for seconds.


	4. The wrong soul candy

**Note from me:**

**Incase you didn't get why Hitsugaya lied, it was because he couldn't tell them why they were really there so that why he lied, oh also, anoter thing about my bad speeling is that I teached myself how to write in english with a little help from my parents. Another resson why my speeling suck's.**

After Hitsugaya and Hinamori were done eating, they decided to go for a walk around town (Hinamori didn't know where everything was, so she asked Hitsugaya to show her around). Hitsugaya first showed her where all the shopping was done and then he showed her around town.

"Shiro-Chan, Shiro-Chan, can we go look up there!?" asked Momo hyperly as they walk past a place where you could see the sunset perfectly (it's the place Hitsugaya was thinking of Hinamori in episode 132 and also they were walking all day so it's about supper time, so they could see the sunset from that place). Toshiro smiled for a second then walked over there, telling Momo that they could go there, so she joined him.

"Wow, this place is so pretty!" said Momo as she was scaning the sky. "I guess it's ok" said Toshiro in a _it's not a big deal_ tone. "Oh come on, you have to edmit that it's really pretty!" said Momo and then she gave him a little push in his belly with her elbo. "Well, I'm use to it so it's not that impresive for me." said Hitsugaya in the same tone as he was talking in before. "Whatever." replyed Momo with her attention returned to the sky.

They watched the sky till the sunset was gone and in was dark out. After that they thought that they should walk back to Ichigo's house. On their way back, they felt the reitsu of a couple of hollows. So they got out of their gigai's and went to the sorce of the reitsu. Nowing that it was only a small and weak hollow, they knew there was nothing to worry about. But they forgot that they should worry about their gigai's, Hitsugaya didn't notice, but he took Kon's soul candy then the one he brought with him. And as I'm sure you guys guessed, that was a big mistake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they elimanated the hollow, they went looking for their gigais. When they found them, Hitsugaya was in rage. Kon was running after the gigai that hinamori was using (Hinamori wasn't inside of it do). Toshiro ran after Kon in hopes he could catch him but he wasn't sure if he would be able to, since running was Kon's speacialty.

Hinamori got into her gigai right away seeing as her gigai wasn't running away from her like Kon was running form Hitsugaya. She started to giggle at the sight of Kon running from her friend. Once Kon noticed that she was in her gigai, he quickly changed derection and started heading towards her.

Seeing that Kon was running towards her, she started to run. She then thought of a quick way to out smart Kon and it worked. He ran almost right into Hitsugaya who grabbed him and went into his gigai. He then looked around the park that they found the gigai's in for something. Hinamori was confused, _What's he looking for?_ she thought.

He then grabbed a teddy that was on the ground that didn't belong to anyone. Hinamori quickly got what he was going to do and then she ran towards him as he was starting to walk away.

They found a area that no one was in and then Hitsugaya put Kon's soul candy in the teddy and then he started to kick and push it with a lot of force! "OWW! Ok I get that OWW, ok it wasn't funny OWW, WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT OWW, OK I GET IT ALREADY OWW!" yelled Kon as Hitsugaya was hurting him. Hitsugaya didn't look like he was anywhere near done hurting Kon, so Hinamori just watched him until he was done, so they could go back to Ichigo's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they got back, they answer quite a thew question and why they were out so late. Hinamori told why they were late, but of course she left out the pat aboout Kon and only told Ichigo and Rukia about him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I can't belive you didn't notice it was him, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Ichigo as he rolled on the floor laughing. "It's not funny Kurosaki!" yelled Hitsugaya. He was really unhappy that Ichigo was laughing, well, unhappy is a understatement of how mad he was! Rukia was laughing too, but not as hard as Ichigo. Hinamori thought it was a little funny too, but the part about Kon chasing her wasn't funny at all for her.

"Look we should get to sleep and... KUROSAKI WOULD YOU QUIT LAUGHING, IT WASN'T FUNNY!" said Hitsugaya, but Ichigo couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Oh forgot this, come one Momo, lets leave Ichigo here to die of laughter while we go get some sleep." said Hitsugaya in a anoyed tone. Momo nodded and fallowed him out the door, only looking back to see that Ichigo was still laughing and that Rukia started to burst out laughing too now that Hitsugaya was gone. Momo Signed then continued to fallow her best friend down the hall to their room.

Hitsugaya waited outside of the room while Momo got changed and she did the same thing for him. For some unexplainable reasson, it felt more weird to sleep in the same room as him tonight then it did last night. It might have been because she was so tired last night, that she didn't really bother to notice that he was right there.

Momo couldn't fall asleep, and she could feel her face heatting up. How was she going to fall asleep with her face like this? That was the man question in her head at the momment. Right after she thought that she heard Hitsugaya say "Hey bed-wetter, you awake?". "I-I'm not a bed wetter Shiro-Chan and yes, I'm awake." replyed Momo with her face heatting up more every second.

"Well, I can't sleep, can you?" asked Toshiro in a completly non-tired voice. "No, I can't sleep" said Momo. "The sunset we saw earlier today, it was really beautiful, but it wasn't the most beautiful thing you could see from up there do" said Hitsugaya, Momo got a little curious and asked "Well, what was so beautiful then?" she almost regreted asking that question when Hitsugaya replyed "I'm not telling, you should of figured it out while we were looking at it.".

"Oh I get it, you like someone don't you Shiro-Chan?" stated Momo because she knew it was true. Hitsugaya face started to heat up and then he cooled it down and said "yeah, what of it? You like someone, so I can like someone too.". "Ha, I knew it!" said Momo as if she accomplished the hardest thing in the world. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and then replyed "Look, we better get some sleep bed-wetter, good night.". "Ok Shiro-Chan..... I DON'T WET THE BED!" Momo said , but she yelled the last part. After that she decided to get some sleep because for some reasson, now she felt more tired then before. The dream she had that night that night, well it was more of a nightmare when you think about it, but anyway you'll find out in the next chapter what her dream was about.


	5. The backfired plan

**Note from me:**

**I'm glad people like my story!!!!!!!! I'll be posting as much as I can, aldo I do sometimes have homework, which suck's, so sometimes I might not be able to post stuff, but I'll try to keep updating regurly!!!!! Oh and I just want to say one word to icyangel27, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just wanted to answer your question. That's all and if anyone ever has a question about the story, I'll make sure to answer it!!!!!!!!! Oh and I'll try to watch my speeling more!!!!!**

Hinamori was walking down a long hall way. She was wearing a beautiful peach colour komono and it fated from peach to white as the komono went down (it's kind of hard to describ it, but it was really pretty). It seemed like she was walking for hours, there was not even a single door or window, all there was, was a long hall way that seemed like it would never end.

After a couple of minutes of walking, she saw a two big doors leading into a room at the end of the hall way. She walked threw the doors, only to find a man she had never seen before, Aizen and Kusaka all, in what looked like, a wedding komono (if there's such a thing, I don't know if there is, but you get the point). That's when she reolized that her komono was a wedding komono aswell (again, if there's such thing as one). She then made a mad dash for the door, but two guards took her by her arms, and was bringing her towards the three men she had just named (other then the dude she didn't know who he was, but he was standing next to Aizen and Kusaka, so she was taken towards them).

At about half way there, her vision got blury and the three men formed into to one. Once she got there, she was she was standing next to ********* ******* (You'll find out his name later in the story, and don't try to figure out who it is, you'll spoil the story for youself..... some what). She looked at him and he was smilling and then was leanning in to kiss her. She started to blush, but didn't try to stop him. Right when he was about to kiss her, he formed into the three men she saw before (Aizen, Kusaka and mystery dude) and then Hitsugaya ran in with his bankai already unleashed.

Right when Hitsugaya about to grab her and bring her under his ice wings, she woke up with sweat running down her face. She was frozen in shock at her nightmare she had just lived. She looked over at her friend and saw that he was asleep (or at least looked it) and then she closed her eyes again in hopes that she wouldn't have the same dream again or that if she did, Kusaka, Aizen and whoever the other guy is stayed out of it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, she felt a lot of strong reitsu in the air. She noticed right away that it had to be the reitsu of all the Captains that were suppose to arrive. She looked over to see if Hitsugaya was awake, but to her shock, he was gone again that morning and his bed wasn't made up ( it looked like he rushed right out of there as fast as he could).

When she got out of the room, she was surprised to see that Hitsugaya wasn't waiting for her and that the house was empty. She got scared for a second, then regained herself and looked around to make sure that they were gone. She couldn't spot anyone, not even Kon. That's when she really started to worry. Then it hit her (note, she didn't really get hit by something), there was a lot off reitsu around, the house was deserted and Hitsugaya wasn't there too. The enemy must have attacked here while she was asleep and everyone must be gone to fight them or to get there wounds treated.

She then got out of her gigai and went out the window to help the others. Leaving her gigai there to make sure no one came looking for her while she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once she found them, she noticed that every Captain in the Gotei 13 was there fighting for her sake. A rush of guilt rushed down inside of her *They are putting their live's on the line for me and all I was doing was sleeping, doing nothing help while they are risking their live's for me* Momo thought as she stared at the gorund for a couple of seconds then went over to help them.

Not that the Captains of the Gotei 13 weren't happy to see that more help had arrived, but they didn't want the enemy to know where Hinamori was! Once Kusaka had seen her (he was fighting Hitsugaya) he rushed over to catch her. She couldn't move fast enough and he had caught her. Then a beem of yellow light consumed them (the light that took Aizen, Ichimaru and Tozen to their hide out in the first place) and started to lift them up into the sky rift that had just appeared out of no where.

Kusaka looked down at his ex-friend and said "Looks like I finaly got what I came here for, don't look so mad Toshiro, it's not like you stood a chance in the first place!" yelled Kusaka down at his old friend. Hitsugaya was just about to run into the yellow light after them but Yamamoto-soitaicho stoped him form making a huge mistake. Hitsugaya looked at Kusaka with fury (and that's a understament compared to how protective he is of her)! And did the only thing he could do, watch them go up into the sky rift.

Once every last enemy was gone, Yamamoto said "We shall now return to Urahada's and prepare the gate that will bring us to the home of our god to stop Aizen's plan at once, the gate will be open in 24 hours, that's just the amount of time it will take for Aizen to marie Miss Hinamori-Fukutaicho to our god and for him to get her reading for her next wedding, every Captain here in now ordered to train until the gate is open." at those last words, he left right away for Urahada's to start openning the gate.

Hitsugaya then went off to train somewhere most people would find to relaxing to train, at the place he and Hinamori had visited the day before (the sunset place). He started to train very hard with only one thought in his head, *Hinamori's safety*.

He trained until it was midnight and then right before he was about to get some rest, he promised himself _I am going to save Momo from Aizen and Kusaka, even if I die while doing so_. He then took off to go get some sleep with his promised in his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinamori was in a room with only one window (just like the one Orihime was in, but Momo was in the palace, so the place looked a little nicer). She had jut some what maried the god and reolized that he was the other guy she didn't know in her dream she had the night before. And also that the hall way was the one that leaded to the wedding room in the palace.

She didn't kiss the god because right after he signed over his palace to her, Aizen turned out the lights and killed him (they signed the papers before they kissed for some wierd reason, I guess I just didn't want Hinamori to have to kiss the guy). There was no profe it was Aizen, so he wasn't in trouble (well, he'll be in trouble when Hitsugaya arrive's, but that will only happen in the next couple of chapters).

Momo was staring out of the window at the dark sky. She loved watching the sky, it always gave her warmth for some unexplainable reason (I do that and I can't say why I do it, I just do), but tonight all she could feel was sadness. She felt so stupid for having come out of where she was suppose to be hidding and join everyone.

For the rest of the night, off she did was stare at that lonely, dark sky and think of what she should of done. Before she went to bed, Hitsugaya sodenly appeared in her thoughts. She was worryed for him. She didn't want Aizen or Kusaka to kill him (that's if they could kill him when he's that mad), so she d came to a understanding that she would marie Aizen and Kusaka, without a fight, as long as they didn't hurt Hitsugaya. She didn't know what she would do if he was harmed or nearly killed over her again.

Once she was asleep that night, she said in her sleep "Hitsugaya-kun, please, don't die for my sake" and then she cryed a single tear in her sleep.

**Note:**

**For those who don't get the title, It show's that Hinamori plan was to help the others fight off the enemy, but she got caught and taken by Kusaka. That's how her plan backfired.**


	6. The final battle: part 1

Hinamori awoke the next day by a ray of light shinning down in her face. She had forgot to close the window, so it was pretty cold too. But the cooler temperchure reminded her of someone. She then let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, then got up and made her bed. She didn't want to marry Aizen or even Kusaka for that matter. But she knew what she had to do, Aizen had promised her he would hurt Hitsugaya if she went along with it, so she tryed not to argue with him. The whole situation she was in sucked!

Once she was finish making her bed, two maids rushed in and unfolded her bed and then refolded it. Telling her it was there job to do that, not hers. She looked at them in a puzzled look, but then shook it off when they turned back the her. "It's time for you to get ready for the wedding, Master Aizen-sama said you wanted one in the mornning, so lets get you ready." said one of the two maids, then the other maid took a komono, the same komono that she was wearing in her dream/nightmare, and put it on her. She wasn't use to people dressing her, but she didn't say anything because of the deal she had made with Aizen, so all she did for the rest of the mornning, was stare out the window, and hope something would happen that would get her out of this mess and that Hitsugaya wasn't involded in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is everybody ready" yelled the one and only soitaicho, everyone else nodded, then they all stepped threw the gate and went to stop Aizen's plan for good. Hitsugaya was the first to step threw, even before Yamamoto. He ran until he saw the castle. He was about to rush in, but yamamoto stoped him and yamamoto went first. Hitsugaya never liked him that much, but he fallowed him anyway.

The inside of the castle was huge, it would be nearly impossible for them to find her in time. But them Hitsugaya felt a to familiar reitsu. He then shunpoed away from everyone else and left. He ran threw a couple of hall ways until he saw her, he was shocked at how beautiful she looked, but quickly shook out of it and yelled out her name. She turned around to see him, a part of her was so happy to see him and another part could be more angry. She didn't want him to get hurt over her again.

Hitsugaya then ran over to her, but was stopped half way by a hand grabbing him from behind and he turned around to see that it was Gin. He gave him a icy glare, then shook his hand off. He then tryed to run to Hinamori, but was grabbed again by Gin. Momo was then bushed down a hall by two maids that were shaking in fear. She tryed to stay put, but was pushed away anyway.

Hitsugaya then pulled out his zanpacto and put it next to Gin's neck. "Let me go and I'll spare your life." he said with a face saying that he wasn't kidding. "Oh my, don't say things like that your starting to scare me a little, oh and I can't let you pass, Aizen-sama will be mad at me." replyed Gin with his every day smile on his face.

Then Toshiro was putting more force into his zanpacto and it was now cutting Gin's skin. Gin was just about to draw his zanpacto when, right out of the blue, Matsumoto came running down the hall and then said "Taicho, you go on ahead, I'll take care of him". He hesitated for a second then nodded and shunpoed away. Gin didn't go after him, but instead, just smiled at Rangiku. "It's been a while Ran-Chan, look's like you've been doing well." Ichimaru said in a playful voice.

"I'm not here to play Gin, everyone's here to stop Aizen and that's what were going to do!" yelled Matsumoto while trying to hind the fact that she was some what happy to see him again. Gin reolized that she was happy to see him and just smiled more. Rangiku then drew her sword but didn't put it close to Gin (she only took it out incase anyone else came and was wondering why they weren't attacking each other). Gin then nodded and did the same. Rangiku knew she had to attack him, single tear went down her cheeck as grabbed her zanpacto tightly as she charged at him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of minutes later, once again Hinamori found herself in front of the doors that led to the wedding hall. She was still trying to get away from the two maids, even do she was sure Hitsugaya was fighting Gin (she didn't know that Rangiku showed up because she was long gone when she arrived). She took a deep breathe as she went threw the doors.

Aizen was waiting for her. He looked like he just wanted to get it over with. Kusaka was there with a annoyed look on his face. The doors were soon locked behind her and there was no way to escape now, other then the window, which she thought about running out the window, but then reolized that it would be stupid to do that because it was very high off the ground and she would die if she tryed doing that (aldo she was more tempted to do so each second she was closer to Aizen).

The priest then started his speech, right when Momo was about to say _I do_, remember she was forced to say that, Hitsugaya ran in (took him long enough). He then shunpoed over to Momo and grabbed her and then went back to were he was standing so fast that no one saw it comming. He then rushed out the door without another word (even do he didn't say anything in the first place). Kusaka then ran after him.

Hitsugaya made it outside in one piece. He only noticed that Kusaka was fallowing him once he was outside. He the shunpoed to a old battle field were he sate Momo down and then turned to face Kusaka. He pulled out his sword and said "Lets finish this now".

Even do he said that in a serious tone, there was still a part of him that didn't want to harm his old friend ever again. Will he find the courage to hurt he's old friend? Find out in the next chapter! Great, now I sound like I own a TV show. Just look forward to the next Chapter because it might be the last.


	7. The final battle: part 2

Kusaka just stood there, staring at his old friend for a couple of seconds. Then he lowered his head to face the ground and smiled a happy smile that wasn't like the one he used before when they first saw them, his smile was filled with happiness instead of evilness. "You always were the type to jump on things quickly, huh Toshiro?" Kusaka said while raising his eyes to meet Hitsugaya's. Kusaka then drew his sword.

Momo didn't know what to do. She wanted to say something, but what could she say? _Go Hitsugaya I hope you kill him_, no she couldn't bring herself to say that because... And that's when she reolized something. The man before her may resemble Kusaka and have his memory's, but his personality was all wrong! _Kusaka would do that, he was nicer then that, something must of happened to him when he was brought to Hueco Mundo_ thought Momo carefuly as she remembered the last couple of times she had seen him.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that Aizen was right behind her and was about to grab her when, two giant ice dragons came from behind her and attacked him. She ran over to see that Aizen was indeed dead. She then looked over to see that Hitsugaya and Kusaka had just moved their zanpacto's and it was obvious that they both attacked Aizen.

Hinamori was confused that Kusaka had attacked him aswell, she wasn't one bit surprised that Hitsugaya did do. "I was under his control, aslong as he's close enough, I can't think for myself, but that still doesn't mean that I'm giving Hinamori up so get ready Toshiro." kusaka said that in a came but forceful voice. Toshiro nodded and attacked him. He avoided it of course but not without a cut on his cheeck.

They were now attacking each other for ten minutes, there was no way to tell who was winning because they both looked beat up. Kusaka then yelled out "Bankai!" and the white haired Captain did the same. Now Momo couldn't tell who was who. She tryed looking for their heads, but they were moving so fast she couldn't make out if the one on the right had white hair or the one on the left.

Hitsugaya then thought _I can't keep this up for much longer, I have to finish it now, but how? He knows all my tricks and I know all of his. At this rate, the battle will go on forever or we'll both faint. I can sence that the other Captains are fighting the arrancars around here, but I wonder how Matsumoto's doing. I know she not powerful enough to take on Gin, but he has always had a soft side when it comes to her. Kusaka's not looking now, here's my chance to finish this_. Kusaka then fell to the ground. He wasn't moving, Momo wasn't sure if he was dead, but she had a feeling he wasn't and Hitsugaya had that same feeling.

Kusaka then thought, while lying on the ground, _Man he got me, but I can't give up yet! I'm not going to lose her to him again!._

Flash back (note: Kusaka is having all of these flash backs):

_He was walking then saw Momo crying under a cherry blossom tree (note: the flash backs takes place when they were kids if you haven't already guessed). He was about to walk over to her when her head lifted up and she looked at someone. Kusaka couldn't tell who the person was because a bulding was in the way. She was then talking to the person, then after a couple of minutes she was smilling. Kusaka then looked and saw it was his friend Toshiro she was smilling at, not him._

Another flash back:

_He was talking with Toshiro when right out of the blue, a young brown haired girl ran up to them and gave his friend the biggest and friendliest hug in the world. The young girl was Hinamori, she noticed Toshiro, not him._

Another Flash back (note: this is the final one I'm righting down, but he had way more then this):

_It was right after his first pratice fight in the real world with real hollows. He was paired up with Toshiro for the voyage. Once they were back, Hinamori was waiting for them and she saw that Kusaka and Hitsugaya were all beat up, but Hitsugaya was more then he was. She then went over and gave Hitsugaya a kiss on the cheeck to make him feel better, not him._

Flash backs ended.

Kusaka was in rage out of all the flash backs he had. Mainly the one were Hinamori gave him a smile, but the smile she gave Hitsugaya afterhad much more warth and feelings in it. He then got up and went sworing for Hitsugaya, with his sword raised. Hitsugaya didn't see it comming and he got hurt badly. Hitsugaya then fell to the ground. Hinamori had a expression of deep consern on her face.

She then turned her face to Kusaka, who then grabbed her and started to walk in the opposite direction Hitsugaya was laying in. "He's dead Hinamori, there's no use worrying over him" Kusaka said in a cold but pround voice that just made Momo mad.

She didn't want to belive that her Shiro-Chan was gone. She cared about him to much and didn't want him to leave her. Kusaka was walking, not looking back as Hinamori was, but he was sad about what he just did. He wasn't has said as Momo, but he was still sad. He looked back once and saw something he didn't expect, Hitsugaya had just moved and since there was no wind, he was alive! Momo obviously didn't notice that Hitsugaya moved so he just pushed her to make her walk faster away form him. Even do Kusaka was a little happy that his friend was alive, he didn't want Momo to know he was. And because of that, he was pushing her so hard they were almost running. Momo didn't know why they were running, but she was to sad to think at the momment.

**Note from me:**

**There will be another Chapter and that one is going to be the last one, so look forward to it! And please review!**


	8. Falling of the winter snow

Kusaka was nervious, he felt somewhat sad leaving his old friend there to die, but he didn't feel sad enough to stop and help him because he knew if he did, his friend would win Hinamori over again and he didn't want that to happen, he had waited to long for this momment and didn't want it to be ruined. Momo, on the other hand, was really upset. There were many tears falling down from her eyes down to her cheeck.

Right when Kusaka finaly got Momo to turn around, Hitsugaya said "Now, where do you think your going, I'm not finished yet!" and as he said that, he got up and started to walk towards them. Momo was shocked to see that he was still alive then she looked at Kusaka at the corner of her eye and saw that he was smilling. Kusaka then shock off the small smile he had then said in a harsh voice "Why do you care so much, it's not like you have feelings for her or anything some, are you just doing that because you know I do have feelings, huh!?".

"But I-" Histuagaya was caught off by Kusaka who said "Well we would all like to know why your so over protective of her and you the reason you freeze to death anyone who makes any _comment_ about her so just say your answer even do it won't do any differents, she's comming with me and nothing will change that, so why can't you let me be happy with her Toshiro!?" Kusaka was now yelling as loud of he could.

"It's because I.... I..." Toshiro started but he was once again caught off by Kusaka "Just spit it out already!" and since Toshiro was still hesitating, kusaka started to push Momo, forcing her to walk away with him. She didn't want to leave her friend, but now she was being pushed so hard that she couldn't help but go forward.

"Fine then, it's because I love her, now come back here!" Hitsugaya replyed as Kusaka turned around in shock at his friends courage, but then shook it off and started to smirk. Hinamori, on the other hand, was in shock aswell, but she stayed in shock, unlike Kusaka. She was passinf threw in her head what Hitsugaya had just said to make sure she heard him right.

"Now lets finish this with one last blow." Kusaka said as he charged forward towards Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya in return nodded and charged for him too. Momo closed her eyes, to afraid to see what was about to happen. She heard a big stab and blood comming out, she hesitated to open her eyes, but when she did, she saw Kusaka with a Hitsugaya's sword right threw him.

Momo was sad, even with all of the things he did, she was stilled sad. "I guess I lost again, huh old friend?" kusaka said as he blood starting comming from his lip and as he was disappearing aswell. "Kusaka...." before Hitsugaya could finish his sentence, Kusaka said "I knew right from the beginning that Aizen's plan wouldn't work, you know why? It was because I knew you would stop him and you did." Kusaka then threw up some blood then continued "I'm glad now I can finaly be at rest, my only regret was fighting you and losing, even do I know it is better this way, hopefuly I'll see you again some day and the same goes for you Momo, take care" then he wispered something in Hitsugaya's ear, Hitsugaya nodded then Kusaka disappeared.

Momo went over to Hitsugaya and asked "What did Kusaka tell you just now before leaving?" he then replyed "It's a secret betwine me and him." he then started to walk off, but right when he took his 3rd step, Momo stopped him and said "Is it true that you love me?" hitsugaya then turned around and nodded with his face all red. Without another word, Momo went and kissed him.

He was shocked at this action. Momo then pulled away and started to walk away. She turned around to see that he was still frozen in shock and said "hey, are you just going to stand there all day or what?" Hitsugaya then came back to reality and started to run over to her when he noticed something, it was snowing.

He then looked up to the sky and smiled. He was now sure that his friend was in a better place. Momo then noticed it was snowing aswell and started to smiled at the sky just like Toshiro. He turned to see that Momo was smilling then he started to walk over to her. In his head he was going over what Kusaka's last words were _Take care of Momo for me will you? Because if you don't, I'll keep comming back from the dead until you do, so don't forget it!_. Toshiro then smilled again and thought to himself as if he was saying this to Kusaka _I will take care of her from now on and even past the day of my death, she will never be alone and even if I can't be with her, I know you always will be_.

~The end~

**Note from me:**

**Sorry the last Chapter was really short, I would of made it longer, but I thought it would ruin it if I continued and also that spot was the perfect place to end it. Tell me what you guys thought of the story in a review ok? Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
